All Is Fair in Love and War
by Navy RavenLacra
Summary: Harry and Draco are in a detention together. Can an enemy really become a friend? COMPLETE
1. Chapter One Typically Snape!

How unfair, how typically Snape! It was just like Snape to give us Griffindors detentions and let his own Slytherins away with three types of murder! I hated Snape almost as much as he hated me, and I'm sure deep down we both knew the other hated us, but it was unlike me to be rude, but I guess to Snape, in fact to any 'master of the dark arts' (He's nothing but a bloody death eater, am I the only one who sees that!).

---

"_I done nothing wrong Snape!" protested Harry_

"_Sir, Potter, Sir!" hissed Snape_

"_There will be no need to call me Sir, Professor."_

_--- _

But I was far from being the one to argue, so I had simply agreed to return to his classroom tonight after dinner, no doubt he was going to have me doing something disgusting. Like scrubbing the floor on my hands and knees, or removing month old potions from now rusted cauldrons.

I entered the blacked-out classroom, and to my utter amazement there sat someone I had never expected to see in a detention, especially with Snape. Draco Malfoy, or perhaps I do in fact see where this is going - perhaps it is not as much Snape has decided to bring Malfoy into detention as punishment, well, not punishment for his precious Draco, anyway - more like punishment for me and plenty of it. I took a seat directly opposite from Malfoy, my hands in my lap, my head tilted back, thinking through my life… or should I say lack thereof.

But it was only about 20 minutes before Malfoy spoke "He's not coming you know, Potter… He has business with that… old man!" a powerful smile crept over Malfoys mouth just then.

"Such a… sweet mouth" I had not meant for these words to escape me, but I guess I simply couldn't help it, since, his mouth was indeed sweet… smooth… boyish? I had lay awake once before just wondering what it would be like, to trace those lips with my finger, then with my tongue, then, but I wouldn't allow myself to continue now, and before I could correct myself, Malfoy had interrupted.

"What was that, Potter?"

"Nothing, Malfoy"

"Sounded like 'Sweet mouth'… so you think I have a sweet mouth, do you Potter?"

"Oh shut up Malfoy"

"Oh, I do love a man who will master me, you know." he snickered, tossing his hair back with one pale hand, before making some unarticulate comment.

"Oh, shut up would you Malfoy?"

"You know Potter, if I'm going to spend the next three days with you, I guess you may as well call me Draco" Weirdly - the bitterness had gone from his voice, his voice seemed almost… almost sweet.

"Shu- wait… wait… what did you say?"

"I said, you may as well call me Draco, gosh Potter, you're not exactly… bright, are you?"

"My n_ame_, is Harry, Draco!"

"What did you call me?" demanded Draco

"Draco… it's what you told me to call you!"

"Oh, uhm, very well then, Harry… it's just… _odd_" Draco had now stood from where he was sitting, and walked slowly over to the desk where I was sitting, leaning back on the desk in front and smiling. I found it amazing that even in such… simple attire Draco made himself looking absolutely beautiful. He was wearing a white shirt, and black jeans. Those black jeans were so tight - part of my mind wanted to know what was in them but I suppressed that thought quick enough! His shirt was open just enough so that you could see a mere glimpse of his chest before the vision was obscured. "Professor Snape trusts me to… cater for you" he laughed lightly and glanced back to meet my eyes "I don't think you need a baby sitter, do you Harry?… because I for one have better things to do with my time…" his eyes shot to the supplies closet and the beginnings of a smile crept over his lips.

"No Draco, I don't need a baby sitter" I must admit this phrase was bit out grudgingly. "So why are you here, anyway?"

"Oh… nothing" Draco was quite obviously trying to be nonchalant.

"Tell me" I pressed deeper

"I defended someone is all…" he said, closing his eyes… storm-velvet eyes.

I was in no mood to be let down, anything I could remove would be taken "Who?" I pressed on further applying slightly more pressure to answer with each. "Who, Draco, did you defend?" He simply stared back at me blankly "One of your slytherin cronies, then?"

"Actually, Potter, yes, Potter I think I prefer Potter. I was defending _You_" His eyes were almost glazed now… it looked as though malfoy was going to cry, yes, Malfoy!

"M- Me?"

"Yes Potter, you?"

I stood up abruptly and hopped round the desk to meet Dracos eyes "Why did you defend _me_?" I cannot deny that I was quite obviously flabbergasted by his comment, but I couldn't be sure he was telling the truth, the whole truth, and to be honest I was quite content to spend the next ten minutes of this detention pressing him for an answer, and I'd keep him here if need be.

"Because HE was not right to give you a detention, am I correct?" He paused, I wasn't sure if this was for dramatic effect or if he was waiting for an answer so I simply stayed quiet, gazing into Dracos eyes, I had never before realised his eyes were full of emotion, the troubles of his past and the prospects of his future. "Exactly" Draco nodded his head as though proving some subject previously thought to be un-solvable. "I'm sick of him being… bias"

I couldn't help but laugh "He's not being bias to you so what does it matter to you?" I'm quite sure my voice had either an aggressive or accusatory twist to it now.

"McGonical is fair on Slytherins as well as Griffindors - so why can't Snape just be the same, I'm sick and tired of getting hassle over him, if you must know. And you were quite right - he can't snap away at others, and not expect retaliations!"

"What the" I stared at Draco in almost disbelief, had he really just said my exact thoughts aloud? Perhaps this was just some spree for Snape - something to get me, or maybe he was put up to it. I stood forward and looked at Draco through half closed eyes. I couldn't help but laugh aloud, "Did I really just hear Slytherins number one boy, the person who has hated me so long, the person who has argued with me every chance we got, agree?" I smirked "Maybe I was wrong about you, Draco"

"Maybe you were, Harry"


	2. Chapter Two Strike Two

-1I must admit, maybe the last detention didn't go all that badly. Maybe if Snape just left us alone again today, then maybe we'd get a little further, maybe I could… I don't know. Wait… why am I bothered about _Malfoy_? Maybe it's his silvery-blonde hair, storm grey eyes, maybe it's the way he walks, or the way his voice could cut through glass. Maybe it's the way he could be my perfect master, or maybe it's the way he could control every move I made. Maybe it's my secret crush, maybe then again it's just a schoolboy fantasy.

Tonight, I thought it was time I made a slight effort… maybe if I actually done something then things might start happening. I hated myself for being attracted to someone, I hated myself for being attracted to a boy. I hated myself for being attracted to Malfoy, wait, not malfoy, Draco, that's what he'd asked me to call him after all, right? So I went to the boys shower-room, and I used the best soap and then used the best magic-gel to keep all of my hair laying flat and then I brushed my teeth and inspected my skin and moisturised my hands an- over all I made myself the best I could be and slowly made my way to Snapes dungeon. For the first time in my life, and no doubt for the last - I was _early_, for a detention with _Snape_.

"Well, well, if it isn't Potter, do go right on in" Snape sneered, and whether he knew it or not he had just banished my hopes and dreams for that night, although I was indeed quite sure that he knew exactly what he'd just done because that venomous smirk was playing dangerously over his lips. "I will not be joining you tonight Potter, I will instead be once again entrusting you and your nemesis to tell me each little thing the other does" Snape snickered and all I wanted to do was break his fucking jaw - lets see him laugh about it then. "Goodbye, Potter" and Snape left the classroom.

I must say by now I was anxious, very anxious. I kept glancing to the watch in my pocket, telling myself that I was _not excited _that I was going to spend the next hour with Malfoy, no, not Malfoy, _Draco_. I loved the way _Draco_ ran off my tongue, like pure honey. _Draco_._ Draco_. I said it to myself over and over in my head, _Draco_.

The door eased open and there was his pale blonde head. Draco Malfoy had come here, and, he wasn't smirking, or looking like he was going to want to hurt me in any way. He strolled over to the desk where I was sitting and said simply "You don't suit your hair like that, Potter."

I stood up and walked around the table eyeing Draco suspiciously "What… what do you mean I don't suit my hair like this?"

"Well… Potter, what I mean, is you suit your hair better, like this" Draco pulled me closer and ran his fingers through my hair before messing it up completely, the beauty of magical hair gel is that it doesn't make your hair hard or anything like that muggle stuff, but it works 100 times better.

Instinctively, and laughing, I put my hands on Dracos hips, for the first time I seen a smile crease his lips… a real smile… a satisfied smile… a smile that made me feel weak at the knees and a smile that made me want to die there and then, die happy. "I'm… I'm sorry" I stumbled over my own words

Dracos smirk, damn that fucking smirk, shot over his lips and he moved… closer? He was whispering in my ear "I'm not sorry…" Draco however took a step back, perhaps from courtesy, perhaps just to tease me. Damnit, he knew I wanted him, why wouldn't he just let me have him!

So we sat down together, and after five minutes we fell into deathly silence. In my head a plan was forming. Instead of getting closer to Draco when the threat that Snape could enter at any given moment was always present, I decided to take it upon myself to have Draco alone, In my company, perhaps an hour would be long enough… but I decided I'd have to make it two. For my plan to form, I needed to be in a crowd of people, I couldn't do it alone… in here. And I'd need to use Ron, god, if he knew what I was doing he'd kill me, but I knew it would work, I just had to wait… the next five minutes were going to go slowly, I knew it.


	3. Chapter Three Third Time Lucky

-1I stayed. I had to. Draco Malfoy had to be in front of me for my plan to take action. And just like I'd knew they would be, Ron, Hermionie, and a group of slytherins were standing right outside Snapes classroom. I had to hope Malfoy would do it… I had to hope he'd be the bastard that he was, just this once, and, he was.

"Oh look, the weasel and the mud blood are here!" he snickered, so predictable, so mean, so… Malfoy.

"What did you say, Malfoy?" Ron's teeth were showing and he was almost growling.

"I'll handle this, Ron" I said and stepped forward holding one arm across Ron's chest.

"Oh great, Scar-head's here… run boys, run!"

"Draco Malfoy, you've insulted two individuals in the presence of a prefect and the Head Girl" I motioned to Hermionie, who bowed her head in acknowledgement "For this offence you will serve two hours detention with me in my private room" I thrust a small yellow slip into his hand and turned away, he was speechless, and I was grinning inwardly!

As we walked back to the gryffindor common room Ron congratulated me on finally doing the thing no teacher would do - giving Draco Malfoy, son and heir of Lucius Malfoy detention. But they didn't know that I had hidden motives. They didn't know my plan was not to torture draco, but rather to pleasure him.

---

I had an hour until he arrived, here, in my private room. My emotions were but a tornado in the middle of a hurricane, none of my thoughts added up and I couldn't work out what to do. I figured Draco wasn't gay - but up until just last month, I figured I wasn't either! Then what if Draco hit me… or hexed me… or what if he just told the whole school I lured him here just to try to be with him? It was too late for that now. One knock. Two knock. It's now or never.

"Hello, who is it?" I'm trying desperately to keep my voice from breaking, not easy when I'm talking to a door, a door I know that a certain blonde slytherin stands behind.

"It's Draco Malfoy, Potter!" the voice behind the door snapped back.

He was early, surely that was a good sign? Did that mean he actuelly wanted to spend time with me? I froze on the spot and stared at the door "Come on in, Draco"

The door flew open abruptly, and Draco was standing in the doorway smirking "Well, Potter, I'm here. Now what do you want me to do?"

I felt the warm rise to my cheeks, I could think of many things I wanted him to do, kiss me here… lick me there… touc- "Well, I didn't really plan that far ahead" I said grinning "So I guess you'll just be stuck here with nothing to do for two hours"

"Very well, Potter" Draco sneered taking a seat on my bed without an invite, I hadn't moved my stuff back into this room yet, and I knew that it would be months before I finaly did, I hadn't expected the position of prefect - it was only when I arrived at school that Dumbledore told me I would be taking the position if I wished. A grin crept over Dracos pale, smooth lips.

I looked around the room, glancing in the mirror, and turning back to face him "What?" - I was blushing now and he knew it.

"Just…" he looked as though he was going to start laughing "Your hair… it's… messier than usual"

I glanced back and his smile, he _was_ laughing now and felt the hatred well up inside me - I'd spent all night spelling this room just so he'd be comfortable and now he's sneering at me… now he's making fun of me, I stood up out of my chair abruptly and glared at him deeply "I'll have you know, Malfoy, that I actually _like_ my hair like _this_!"

Draco stood up and walked closer, we were almost touching, I wouldn't even have Ron this close, and I felt the warmth rise to my cheeks again as Draco smiled "Oh… so do I, Potter… so do I…" I wasn't sure if it was the look in his eyes, or the smile on his lips or just the words he had said to me, but I suddenly found my knees going weak, I knew I was going to fall… and I didn't know what was causing it then again, maybe it was the kiss he had just given me? I didn't know what was supporting me - maybe his embrace, the way he pulled me close to his chest, his heartbeat racing against my own, maybe it was the way his fingers tangled themselves in my unruly hair, or maybe it was the way he was trying to lead me backwards.

I followed without objection, a slender hand removed my glasses, and placed them on the table just beside my bed, another slender hand traced my jaw line and down my chest - and oh-so-gently pushed me down onto my own bed. I was thinking twice about this - maybe I was dreaming, maybe I had fallen asleep whilst waiting for him to arive, his body fell over mine, his heart racing against my own once again, one hand caressing my thigh the other tangled in my hair whilst his hips thrust against my own as we moaned into each others mouths and I realised quite quickly in fact, this was no dream.

His hand crept up from my thigh and shot up my tshirt, fingers spiralling over my hairless chest and his tongue darted over my lips, before dueling with my own. I can't belive I'd had wizard duels with Mal- Draco so often, dueling with our mouths seemed so much more… appropriate. His hand was creeping back down from my chest now, back over my tummy, and lingering over the button to my jeans. With one clear flick, my jeans were open, and Dracos hand began to explore all that could be found.

We've been together for a month now. Kissing every time we got the chance between every class, done everything imaginable, in every room you can think of… and I'd not change any of it for the world.


	4. Chapter 4 Finalities

-1

So much had happened lately, I couldn't help but loose track of it all. I had my periods of doubt, I had my periods of shame, but Sirius, bless him, assured me it was quite all right and confided something in me that was not quite what I had expected. Sirius assured me he knew how he felt - and before I could speak he was joined in the room by Remus Lupin. For a moment I stared blankly, but he gave me that smile… a smile only a father can give to his son, Sirius saw me as his son. And as my grip tightened on Dracos hand I seen for the first time, Sirius pulled Remus into his arms, and kissed him deeply. At first I thought it was some sort of joke, was Sirius gay? After what seemed like a moment, I found a new use for Dracos open mouth, like god-father like god-son, I pulled my lover close and kissed him deeply, knowingly, lovingly.

One of the many things that had happened lately, is that the search for Sirius was called off. The ministry of magic had apologised, and had given him a large compensation, but nothing could make up for those dark and lonely nights my godfather had spent in Azkaban. Nothing. However, now that he was a free man, he was free to visit me whenever we wished it so here in school. Sometimes I just needed someone to be with me, and Sirius was always there, or Draco. Draco was my pillar of strength, and I, his.

---

The night was warm, and spring was in the air, the scent of grass and freshness, mingling with the scent of cinnamon and vanilla as I entwined my fingers tighter with those of my lover, glancing into his deep storm velvet eyes. His eyes were always so emotional, just like my own they showed the torment of his past, the pain of his existence, the… love we felt for each other.

A whisper came from above, and I stared deeper into his eyes "I love you, Harry"

"And I you, Draco" I lifted my head from Dracos lap, and pulled my whole body into his lap, my head on his chest, and his chin resting in my unruly hair, he made me feel safe… he made me feel happy. But he was still that bastard I loved him for being. However, his smirk had now gone from hating to devious, because Draco knew everything about me.

Snape had hated the fact that we were together, and so had Professor McGonigal, but Dumbledore and Sirius had stood by Draco and myself through everything. We were nearly finished school now, and Dumbledore assured us that because Remus was retiring to spend more of his time with Sirius, and Snape was retiring (No doubt to torture unsuspecting muggle children!) that there would be teaching posts available for both of us. I would be welcomed to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Draco would be warmly welcomed as a new Potions Master to the school, under personal recommendation from Professor Snape himself. Oh yes, things were fairly looking up for Draco and I. There had been talk of Sirius moving to the grounds of the school along with Remus, for security reasons, due to them both being more than equipped to handle any dark magic's that may arise. To my surprise, Draco and Sirius had taken quite the shine to each other too. Both of them corresponded regularly, no doubt sharing worries and rumours about me, damn them to three levels of hell! (Have you ever noticed how difficult it is to do so whilst being affectionate?). After Lucius Malfoy had been imprisoned in Azkaban, Draco had seen Sirius as almost… a father figure. And I of course had welcomed Remus as though I had known him always!

"Harry?" Draco hummed from above me

Startled from my train of thought I jolted forward, causing Dracos jaw to jolt shut too. I kissed his lips better and he smiled like never before "Yes?" I said as I returned to being held.

"If I asked you to marry me, what would you say?" Draco was obviously struggling to sound nonchalant and stopping his voice from breaking.

"First… I'd offer to use my medi-wizard skills on you… then… I'd demand you made yourself some sort of potion to stop insanity taking over your very beautiful min-"

"Harry!" Draco interrupted, obviously hurt, "I was being serious… please… just once tell me the truth, what would you say?"

"I'd say no…" I said trying to sound as serious as possible

"You… you'd say no?" Draco said staring blankly, in utter astonishment.

"I'd say yes, silly. Why?" I smirked, hoping I knew what was to follow

"Malfoys are normally very noble… you see… but… I wish I wasn't a Malfoy, so I'm not going to be" He thrust a small box into my hand and whispered closely to my ear "Open it"

I opened the box and stared down at the intricate metal snake that was before me, with ruby red eyes and the words '_Marry Me_' engraved on the inside. I stared up at Draco, and felt as though I were going to cry "Are… are you… serious?" I said faltering my words.

"I wouldn't joke… would I? Harry James Potter, I ask you now if you… will marry me?"

"Draco… I will… I really, really will!"

"Does that mean we can finally have more sex?" he smirked, eyebrows wiggling

"I can't go more than 5 times per night baby, wizard or not" I giggled and pulled him closer "Besides, you get enough sex as it is…"

"So if I marry you… I won't get more?"

"Nope…"

"Oh… I don't know if I want this then" he winked and smiled

---

One year later, we were married in the presense of those who we loved most. Ron and Hermionie attended, as man and wife. Sirius and Remus as openly-gay lovers, and several of Dracos friends and relatives, as well as several of my friends. Dumbledore performed the ceremony… and I have to say it has changed our lives so much. Draco took the name of Potter, insisting Malfoy is something he'd no longer like to be associated with. Draco is enjoying his job as Potions Master… and I'm doing what I do best - Defence Against the Dark Arts. We go hand in hand, each of us helping Madam Pomfry in the hospital wing whenever possible.

For now I really must go, Draco is coming and I promised him a night to remember.

Harry James Potter

* * *

Ok, well, i'm not actuelly sure if this is the ending or not. For those of you who don't get it - this is written on Harry and Dracos first aniversary (hence 'a night to remember') and it's all been Harry writing into a journal! 

There may well be a follow up, but i doubt it, i think i'm content to leave this as-is...

Thanks for all the reviews and encouragment, they have been so much appreciated!


End file.
